


[Podfic] Lilies, Carnations, Geraniums, Meadowsweet, and Foxglove

by MistbornHero



Category: Cosmere - Brandon Sanderson, Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Audio Format: MP3, Fluff, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 09:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17464910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistbornHero/pseuds/MistbornHero
Summary: Passive aggressive flower bouquets should be more common.The Podfic.





	[Podfic] Lilies, Carnations, Geraniums, Meadowsweet, and Foxglove

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lilies, Carnations, Geraniums, Meadowsweet, and Foxglove](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9817196) by [charjo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charjo/pseuds/charjo). 



> [Tumbr Prompt](http://nixhil.tumblr.com/post/145903185509/flower-shop-au)
> 
> So sorry if the audio is weird? Now I'm recording from my phone in my bedroom lmao
> 
> Music is Fuck You by Lilly Allen

cover art by mistbornhero 

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/LiliesCarnationsGeraniumsMeadowsweetAndFoxglove) | 00:14:32 | 4 MB  
---|---|---  
[GoogleDrive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1gf02vv8yheo5Yy_h08tBclv0OfJJ1WE1) | 00:14:32 | 4 MB  
[Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/tkfx5y9to6cwwvr/Cosmere-Lilies%2C%20Carnations%2C%20Geraniums%2C%20Meadowsweet%2C%20and%20Foxglove.mp3?dl=0) | 00:14:32 | 4 MB  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments for the writer!


End file.
